Etiquette
by Akarii-San
Summary: Quand Sakura, une jeune fille de nature sérieuse et discrète, décide de participer à une soirée où elle n'est pas invitée, cela fait désordre au grand dam de l'Uchiwa. O.S/Lemon


« Dit sasuke, ça te dirais de venir boire un verre au karaoké vendredi soir ? Tu pourras emmener ta copine, rajouta le blond dans un grand sourire en désignant la fille avec qui il discutait.

-Ce n'est pas ma copine Deidara … Elle m'aide seulement pour les cours. Souffla le dit sasuke.

-C'est pas grave, je viens quand même ! Je m'appelle Sakura, enchantée... Euh Deidara ?! Enchaîna-t-elle sous le regard surpris des deux jeunes hommes »

La rose tendit sa main au blondinet qui s'empressa de lui faire un baise main tous sourire.

Puis il partit en lui adressant un dernier clin d'œil. La jeune fille admira rien qu'un dixième de seconde le roulement des hanches du fameux Deidara.

Puis un claquement de porte vient s'abattre sous son nez, la ramenant ainsi sur terre.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Et t'as aucune chance avec lui, il est gay !

-Je suis pas intéressé ! Et puis je n'avais rien à faire vendredi. Sourit-elle en se dirigeant dans sa prochaine salle de cours.

-Hey ! Tu sais même pas ce qui va t'attendre là-bas... Si tu tiens à ton étiquette de fille sage, un conseil ni va pas. »

Sakura ne pris pas la peine de répondre et lui adressa un signe de la main avant de rentrée dans sa salle de classe et de s'asseoir.

Le jeune Uchiwa était resté là, planter au milieu du couloir, médusé par le comportement de la jeune fille. Elle qui souhaitait seulement avoir de bonne notes, être la première aux matières principales et suivre ses idées quoi qu'il lui en coute.

« Alors, comme ça t'as invitée t'as petite amie à nous rejoindre vendredi soir ? Ricana son frère, à peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte.

-De un ce n'est pas ma petite amie, seulement une fille qui m'aide dans les cours, de deux c'est deidara qui lui a proposé et de trois je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'elle vienne avec nous.

-Pourquoi ? D'habitude ça te dérange pas ! De toute façon dans deux jours tu seras passé à autre chose non ?

-Justement non ! Ce n'est pas une de c'est fille qui se fout avec qui elle couche ou qui se fout totalement de sa réputation. Elle a accepté contre mon gré mais elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. S'emporta le cadet en posant son sac en bandoulière avant de s'avancer dans le salon.

-Je peux s'avoir qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ce sera simplement une soirée entre amis.

-Ouais c'est ça, je vous connais ! Cracha le brun en fessant face à son grand-frère. »

Sans plus un mot il monta rapidement les escaliers afin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il se posa au bord du lit, sorti son portable et composa un certain numéro.

« Qu'est ce qui a Sasuke ? Je vais bientôt aller à la danse je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer. Fit la voix au bout du fil.

-Euh ouais, jvoulais juste reparler de cette histoire de vendredi soir...

-Du karaoké ? Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne ! Ok on n'est pas super pote mais justement on va apprendre à se connaître en dehors des leçons d'exercices et des control...

-Je suis pas d'accord, et puis sa seras une soirée entre mec après tous, ne tape pas l'incruste je te pris. »

Le jeune homme avait dit ça d'une traite, les yeux fermés, sourcil plissé mais surtout de sa voix glaciale qui résonnait maintenant comme un écho dans le téléphone.

La rose ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait se demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Uchiwa ? On avait un contrat tu te souviens ?!

-Oui j'en suis navré mais on va arrêter là ce marché absurde. Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide.

-Alors c'est comme ça ? J'y crois pas les examens sont dans moins de deux mois, pourquoi tu réagi comme un idiot pour une simple soirée ? Et je ne te permets pas de me manquer de respect à ce point on ne se sert pas de mon « aide » comme ça ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Tu veux venir au karaoké vendredi ? Très bien ne dit pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Maintenant je te laisse j'ai à faire. Répliqua le brun en entendant toquer à la porte. »

Sans plus attendre il raccrocha, alors que la jeune fille n'en revenait pas, la bouche grande ouverte.

A présent elle maudissait l'adolescent. Toujours trop occuper pour parler sérieusement.

Pendant que Sakura l'injurier de tous les noms, le garçon ouvra sa porte pour y découvrir son frangin qui affichait un sourire sournois.

« Quoi ? Cracha le jeune homme, encore énervé.

-Deidara a appelé, tu diras à ta petite copine que c'est pour 19h vendredi.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite copine bon sang ! Tu le fais exprès hein ?

-Si tu savais ! Ironisa Itachi en sortant de la chambre. »

Définitivement lasser de cette journée, le jeune Uchiwa ferma la porte de sa chambre, éteignit la lumière et se coucha sans plus attendre.

Le réveil se fit dur, la radio le fit sortir de son sommeil, très vite suivit par les hurlements de son frère :

« Tu vas l'éteindre ton réveille ? Ça fait dix minutes qui sonnent ! »

Le brun ne pris pas la peine de répondre et tapa un coup sec sur l'appareil. Il repoussa les couvertures, se pinça l'arête du nez, tentent vainement de se réveiller puis se dirigea sous la douche.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'en sorti que 20 minutes plus tard. De ce fait il se retrouva en retard sur son « planning matinal », alors qu'il s'habillait en vitesse il descendit les escaliers, attrapent son sac de cour au passage.

Le trajet en bus se passa sans encombre, arriver jusqu'à son casier il déposa ses affaire de sport dans celui-ci et le referma sans ménagement.

« Uchiwa Sasuke ! Ne me raccroche plus jamais au nez c'est pigé ?! S'éleva une voix dans son dos.

-J'avais à faire je te l'ai dit. Lança froidement le lycéen en se retournant.

-Mieux à faire qu'engueuler quelqu'un qui te donne gentiment de l'aide et que de l'envoyer boulet pour on ne sait qu'elle raison ?!

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai « engueuler ». T'es pas une fille comme ça bon sang regarde toi avec t'es collant en laine et t'as petite jupe a poids noir. Ne te rend pas intéressante tu veux ? »

Sakura n'en revenait pas, ni de ses paroles ni de cette claque qu'elle lui envoya sur la joue.

Claque qui résonna fortement dans le couloir, attirant l'attention de certaines commères.

« Ne me parle plus jamais de cette façon, je ne suis ni ta sœur ni ta copine. De toute façon qui voudraient avoir un copain aussi égoïste que toi ? Comment peux-tu me juger alors que tu ne connais strictement rien sur ma vie privée. Je pourrais très bien t'étonner ce soir. »

Avait-elle craché avant de partir à grande enjamber, dans un regard noir. Le brun s'adossa à son cassier avant de soupirer fortement.

« Sasuke… Depuis quand est tu devenu si docile ? Questionna une grande blonde, en passant son doigt sur son torse.

-T'y met pas non plus Ino ! S'enragea le jeune homme en lui attrapent le poignet avant de la coller contre son cassier.

-Je fais ce que je veux de vous toute compris ?! Continua-t-il en agrippant une fesse de la lycéenne. »

Puis il partit dans sa salle de cours, sans un dernier regard. C'était comme ça, le jeune Uchiwa ne supporter pas de se faire humilier et encore moins en public. Sakura allé en payer le prix fort...

L'heure de la pause déjeuner sonna enfin. Alors que la rose rassemblait ses affaires de cours pour mettre celle de sport dans son sac, la porte de son cassier se ferma dans un grand claquement aigue.

D'abord surprise elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, puis se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait du brun elle tourna les talons. Très vite stopper par une main qui l'attrapa pile en dessous de la poitrine.

« A quoi tu joues Sasuke ? Pas de ça avec moi ! Je ne suis pas une de c'est pimbêche que tu tripotes à longueur de journée ! Cracha la jeune fille, plaqué contre les cassiers.

-Non, et je suis sûr que tu rêverais d'en faire partie, mais ça peut très vite s'arranger ! Déclara l'adolescent en fessant sauter un bouton de son chemisier.

-Puisque tu veux tellement aller à ce karaoké ce soir, viens à 19 heure tapante et tâche de bien te tenir. Finit-il en approchant encore plus son visage de la jeune Haruno, qui à présent se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Il y a un problème ici ? Demanda un professeur en soutenant le regard du lycéen.

-Pas le moins du monde Mr Hatake, j'allais partir. Répondit celui-ci en tournant les talons sans plus de mots.

-Dit le-moi s'il a un problème, j'aimerais rien qu'une fois le remettre à sa place se môme. »

La jeune fille opina du chef et tourna les talons à son tour, elle ne le recroisa pas du reste de la pause déjeuner. A son plus grand bonheur. Mais quand le début des cours se fit entendre elle aperçut le jeune homme, qui tenait une fille par la taille tous en se dirigeant vers la salle de sport.

C'est vrai que leurs deux classes étaient mélangées pendant le sport... Pensa la lycéenne

Puis il lâcha la jeune femme pour se diriger dans leurs vestiaires respectifs.

Alors que Sakura poussa la porte des vestiaires elle rentra dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Ah Sakura ! Faudra qu'on parle ma belle. Déclara une rousse en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Celle-ci répondit positivement de la tête puis entra dans le vestiaire se changer, à peine trois minutes après elle sortit rejoindre son amie. La jeune femme lui fait signe de s'asseoir à ses côtes, la rose s'exécuta.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler Karin ?

-Ce Sasuke, a qui tu donnes des cours, à ce qu'il parait il a eu un accrochage dans les couloirs ? J'ai entendu des secondes en parler.

-Euh... Ouais il est bizarre c'est dernier jour, il a souhaitait qu'on ne se parle plus et pourtant il m'a comme lancer un défi à midi. Tout ça pour une fichue soirée ! Répondit-elle alors qu'elle fixait le dos du garçon

-Fait attention avec ce genre de mec ! Il a une salle réputation, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Jeunes filles, pouvaient vous au moins faire semblant de m'écouter, et arrêter de jacter par la même occasion. Déclara le professeur de sport, habillé de son éternel jogging vert. La prochaine fois c'est quinze tours de terrain ! »

Les deux lycéennes ne bronchèrent pas, ayant trop peur de la sanction qui leurs pendaient au nez.

Le reste du cour se passa trop lentement au gout des élève, qui avait tant bien que mal enchainer deux heures de courses intensif. Et quand la sonnerie résonna dans le gymnase tous filèrent dans les vestiaires afin de prendre une douche et d'enfin rentré chez eux.

« Ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec un garçon que j'ai rencontré sur un forum, c'est le mec parfait ! Il a vingt ans, il est serveur dans un bar et il a un appart rien qu'à lui !

-Fait gaffe quand même avec ces rencontres sur internet, ce n'est pas toujours saint et judicieux de les rencontrer…

-T'en fais pas ! Et toi tu fais quoi ce soir ma puce ?

-Euh... Bah un ami à Sasuke m'a invité à une soirée karaoké. Annonça timidement la rose.

-Mais dit moi, est-ce-que la Haruno Sakura que je connais commencerais à se dévergonder ? Je veux t'habiller ma chérie ! S'écria son amie en lui prenant la main afin de l'amener chez elle. »

C'est ainsi que l'adolescente se retrouva chez son amie, sans avoir donnée le moindre accord, et a essayer des tonnes de vêtement en tous genre.

30 minutes, c'est ce qui lui à fallut à trouver quelque chose de plutôt discret et pourtant féminin dans la garde-robe de la rousse. « Un petit haut sympa avec un slim et tu es une autre fille ! » avait déclaré son amie en la mettant devant un miroir.

Mais ce n'était pas fini, Karin l'emmena cette fois devant sa coiffeuse afin de lui faire un maquillage « rock qui ira parfaitement avec ta tenue » lui assura-t-elle. Après quelque minute de pur calvaire pour Sakura, qui préférait un maquillage discret quand elle se donnait la peine de ce maquillé.

Sakura était comme ça, discrète et naturelle, que ce soit dans son physique ou dans sa personnalité. Elle assumait le fait qu'elle soit plus intellectuelle que sportif, qu'elle soit plutôt calme voir trop calme malgré son âge. Qu'elle se plonge dans le travail à chaque fois qu'elle rencontre une difficulté. Oui, Sakura ne savait peut-être pas réellement qui elle était, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait devenir et avoir. Elle voulait devenir quelqu'un d'important et avoir un bureau remplie de diplôme, que les gens l'admirent et la félicite.

« Sakura ? Appela une voix aigüe, la ramenant à la réalité. Je t'ai préparé des chaussures à l'entrée. Elles t'iront a ravis ce soir.

-Quoi ? Non mais tu déconnes t'as vue les talons !

-Ça te changera de t'es ballerine c'est sûr, aller tu vas être en retard ma belle ! Ricana la rousse en lui fessant une bise sur la joue avant de la mettre dehors. »

En effet, elle n'avait même pas le temps de faire un saut chez elle pour prévenir ses parents, heureusement qu'elle avait posé ses affaires de cours chez Karin pensa-t-elle avant d'accélérer la cadence malgré les talons aiguilles qu'elle avait au pied, pour arriver à l'heure.

Enfin elle arriva devant la porte du bar, croisant quelques fumeurs à l'entrée, elle hésita avant de pousser la porte et finalement elle s'ouvra sans qu'elle le veuille. Laissant apparaitre un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, la peau pale et des prunelles noires grande ouvertes sous le coup de la surprise.

« Salut... Sasuke. Souri-t-elle un mal à l'aise.

-Hn, ont t'attendaient, t'as 10 minutes de retard. L'informa ledit Sasuke avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur. »

Un mélange d'alcool et de parfum d'homme se fit sentir alors que la rose parcourra la pièce de ses prunelles émeraude. Elle aperçut des hommes d'âges murs discutant devant la télé qui présentait une courses de chevaux, d'autres étaient déjà à quelques bouteilles. Elle fit un peu plus attention à la déco, plutôt rustique avec seulement quelque carde ou y était enfermer des articles du journal local.

Puis soudain son regard fut attiré par deux jeunes qui jouaient aux fléchettes, un blond qu'elle avait déjà vu et un brun qui ressemblait à son « ami ».

Elle s'avança vers la table où ils jouaient, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, alors que le jeune Uchiwa se dirigea vers les deux garçons.

Brusquement ils tournèrent la tête en même temps, avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur leurs lèvres en apercevant la demoiselle.

« Salut ma belle ! Dit moi, tu es beaucoup trop bien foutu pour mon frère ! S'étonna le brun.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma copine bordel ! Grogna ledit frère.

-Ravi que tu sois des nôtres ce soir ! Les autres arriveront dans la soirée. Informa Deidara en s'asseyant à la table. »

Les jeunes gens commandaient une bouteille de vodka. Quand enfin une jeune femme arriva avec la bouteille et les quatre verres les deux plus vieux la dévisageaient, un sourire d'idiot collé aux lèvres.

Une fois repartie Sasuke claqua deux fois des doigts :

« C'est bon la ! Je vous signale qu'il a une fille a table et qu'en plus Deidara t'es gay.

-Hum, et alors ? Il n'y a pas de mal d'admirer l'art… »

Itachi servi les verres, les plaça devant chacun d'entre eux. Alors que son petit frère fixa la jeune femme du coin de l'œil, espérant vainement qu'elle refuse.

« Sakura ? Tu me suis ? Souri le blond en soulevant son verre avant d'avaler le contenu d'une traite. »

Ladite Sakura ne broncha pas et bu cul sec son verre à son tour, très vite rempli par le plus vieux Uchiwa, amuser de la scène. Alors que le cadet voyait ça du mauvais œil, savant pertinemment comment ça aller se finir.

« Sakura, arrête ça s'il te plait, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille.

-Qu'elle genre de fille ?! Faut que t'arrête avec ton étiquette tu commences à me gonfler ! »

Le jeune homme en resta sans voix, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire remballer il était servi c'est dernier temps avec la rose.

« C'est qu'elle a du répondant la petite ! Se moqua son frère, un sourire niasse au coin des lèvres. »

Ainsi le cadet Uchiwa pris l'initiative de ne plus ouvrir la bouche, malgré que les deux plus vieux enchainer les verres et la rose les imiter.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que le reste de la bande arriva.

Un certain Sasori avait fait son apparition avec un couple : Pein et Kononan.

« Y a une petite nouvelle aujourd'hui ? Elle sort avec lequel des Uchiwa ? Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, avant d'embrasser Deidara.

-Aucun ! Répliqua sèchement Sasuke en le fusinant du regard.

-Malheureusement. Surenchéri son ainé d'un air amusé. »

C'est ainsi que Sakura remarqua la différence énorme de personnalité entre les deux frangins. Malgré la ressemblance physique flagrante il n'en était rien niveau caractère.

L'un froid comme les glaçons et l'autre plus chaleureux que le soleil. Pensa la jeune fille en pouffant, avant d'avaler le verre servi précédemment par un de ses nouveaux amis.

Car oui le jeu n'était pas encore fini, les verres s'enchaîner encore, et personne n'avait envie que cela s'arrête, trop émécher, a par un certain jeune homme, les cheveux noirs corbeau et un air mécontent coller au visage.

Pour cause c'est le seul qui n'était pas rentré dans leurs jeux idiot sachant pertinemment de quelle façon sa aller se terminer.

Il soupira avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière avant de s'étouffer en entendant la rose débitait une ânerie :

« Dit Konan ce sont des vrais ? Je peux toucher ? Ricana joyeusement l'adolescente en parlant de la poitrine de celle-ci.

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie ! La suivra Ladite Konan, qui avait abusé elle aussi de l'alcool.

-Sakura bon sang tien toi un peu ! Et repose ce verre ta eu ton cota ! S'écria Sasuke avant de lui attraper le poignet.

-Quoi t'es jaloux parce qu'elle s'intéresse à ma copine ? »

Pein était à son tour écrouler de rire sur la table. Le jeune homme lâchât le poignet de la jeune fille, ne se sentant pas du tout soutenu par cette bande de dégénéré qui servait d'amis à son frère.

Frère qui resservi une tournée à toute la table, qu'ils burent tous cul sec.

« Sakura tu veux danser ma belle ? Demanda le brun des étoiles dans les yeux, surement à cause de l'alcool.

-Avec plaisir, heureusement qu'un des Uchiwa est social ! S'exclama la jeune fille en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la table très vite suivi par les deux autres couples, laissant le lycéen seul devant sa bière. Celui-ci regarda un peu plus attentivement la rose, qui semblait déjà avoir du mal à marcher alors danser…

Mais l'alcool n'était peut-être pas le seul fautif, à y regarder de plus près, Sasuke remarqua qu'elle portait des bottes à talons, il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en ballerine ou botte ultra plate en temps d'hiver.

Son observation ne s'arrêta pas là, il remonta lentement, découvrant un slim rouge qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. Ses prunelles remontèrent encore, découvrant un fin tissus qui était ouvert sur l'un des coter et ouvert d'une fermeture dans le dos.

Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur ses cheveux, d'un rose magnifique et légèrement onduler pour l'occasion. Il est vrai que pour habitude le jeune homme préférerai les filles aux cheveux longs, mais peut lui importer, c'était l'une des seules filles qui lui plaisait vraiment, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Malgré le fait de son comportement ce soir, elle n'en restait pas moins charmante.

Il ne se souvient plus très bien quand elle l'avait charmé mais deviner parfaitement pourquoi.

Ça franchisse, sa timidité parfois même, son intelligence aussi mais surtout ça maladresse à vrai dire, ça la rendait tellement mignonne, craquante… Penser le jeune homme en fixant le dos de la rose.

Sasori et Deidara étaient montés sur scène pour chanter

Alors que la jeune fille éclatée de rire sur la piste de danse, tous en fessant des mouvements parfaitement synchroniser avec l'Uchiwa. Quand celui-ci la souleva ce fut la catastrophe : le pied de la jeune Haruno heurta malencontreusement le visage d'un autre danseur. Danseur qui ne trouvait pas cela amusant, il poussa le brun, qui s'étala sur le parquet, la rose sous lui, puisqu'il l'avait encore dans les bras lors de la chute.

Puis tous s'enchaîna : Peine qui avait vu la scène frappa l'homme, alors qu'un de ses amis était venu pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Evidement cet ami riposta à la place du danseur, qui éponger le sang qui coulait de son nez. Konan arriva à rescousse de son amant en poussant de toutes ses forces le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter, et baffa la jeune femme, qui riposta du tac au tac avec un coup de talon bien placé.

Mais l'altercation ne s'arrêta pas là, d'autre y pris par, alors que le gérant du bar avait appelé la police. Sasuke avait rejoint la jeune femme tandis que les coups fusaient.

« Sakura ! S'époumona-t-il arriver vers elle, en soulevant son corps allonger a même le sol. »

Il partit bien vite de la salle, la rose dans ses bras, inerte. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, il avait détaché ses yeux d'elle à peine une minute et pourtant il se maudissait pour cela.

« Sakura ! Répéta celui-ci, en lui repoussant quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage.

-Sa…Sasuke ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant des pupilles d'un noir profond. »

Soulager il la serra encore plus contre lui avant de la reposer au sol. Tous en passant une main dans son dos, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendra pas sur ses jambes toute seule après le coup, et l'alcool…

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant que sa lèvre saigner. Et où sont les autres ?

-A l'intérieur, tout le monde se tape dessus à cause de toi et de mon abruti de frère. Reprocha le brun qui espérait qu'elle regretterait d'avoir autant bu. »

C'était peine perdue, la jeune fille lui fit un regard noir, et demanda plus d'explication. L'Uchiwa ne se fit pas prié devant la froideur de celle-ci et lui décrivit ce qu'il avait vu.

Sans attendre la lycéenne retourna dans le bar en courant, malgré les talons, sous le regard ébahi du garçon. Garçon qui lui hurler de rester ici avant de la suivre, aillent peur d'avoir compris ses intentions.

En effet, la rose parcourra la salle du regard avant de s'élancer vers la piste de danse, qui ressemblait maintenant à un champ de bataille, ou les participent étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

« Itachi ! S'écria-t-elle en le voyant se faire tabasser par un homme d'une trentaine d'années. »

Elle s'interposa entre l'Uchiwa et son agresseur. Mais ce n'eut aucun effet et l'homme la repoussa violement. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et lui foutu une gifle qui résonna dans la pièce. Ce qui énerva de plus belle la brute en face d'elle. Il la souleva par les épaules de façon à ce qu'il capte le regard de l'adolescente.

« Casse-toi minette, c'est pas parce que t'es une fille que jvai retenir mes coups alors un conseil barre toi de là.

-Hé comment tu lui parles la ! Lâche-la immédiatement. Fit une voix glaciale dans son dos. »

L'homme relâcha la rose avant de se retourner et de faire face au cadet des Uchiwa.

Celui-ci fessait une tête de moins que son interlocuteur et par la même occasion la moitié de son poids. Malgré ces quelques détails il fit son regard le plus noir avant de prendre le bras de la lycéenne et de la tirer derrière lui.

Personne ne rappliqua quoi que ce soit, pour cause tout le monde c'était mis à courir vers la sortie : les gyrophares se reflétaient dans les vitres et la sirène étouffer les cris ainsi que la musique.

Affoler Sasuke pris la main de la rose et se dirigea vers la sortie de secours, il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire écraser tous les deux.

Ils sortirent donc, en fessant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire repérer puis commencer une course effréné en priant pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Sakura cours je t'en prie ! »

Fut la seule phrase que pu prononcer le brun avant qu'une lumière l'alerte. Il tourna la tête dans tous les censé avant de se précipiter vers quelques buissons et d'y plonger dedans, entrainent la jeune fille dans sa chute. Jeune fille qui se retrouva à califourchon sur le brun, les yeux ronds, elle s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Soudain une lampe éclaira les buissons, ce qui fit couper la respiration des deux jeunes gens.

Leurs regards écarquiller se croisa, Sasuke avait perdu toute forme de ce caractère qu'elle déteste tant, son ton n'était pas froid mais apeuré et son regard passa de noir à effrayer.

Oui le jeune Uchiwa était effrayé a l'idée que Sakura est des problèmes, il prendrait tous les risque si il le faut pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle n'était pas elle-même ce soir, ce n'était pas la Sakura qu'il connaissait, elle n'avait plus rien de la fille intelligente, charmante et sérieuse qu'il connaissait.

Une fois que la lumière était loin d'eux, ils se mirent a marché à quatre pattes, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, enfin sorti de la masse de bu²isson ils se mirent à courir une nouvelle fois, Sasuke remarqua vite que l'adolescente était loin derrière. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas l'insulter de tous les noms, et retourna sur ses pas pour prendre la main de la jeune fille en lui demandant de courir.

« Cour un peu plus vite ! Une patrouille va surement revenir dans les alentours !

-Je fait ce que je peux ! Articula la demoiselle, à bout de souffle.

-Qu'elle idée de boire autant ! Et de mettre des talons quand on n'a pas l'habitude. Lui reprocha le garçon, qui avait retrouvé sa froideur. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta net, suivie du ténébreux qui se retourna pour lui faire face et comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Son cœur rata un battement quand la main de la jeune fille claqua sur ça joue pale.

« Mais ta pas de leçon à me donner, sous prétexte que je suis « une fille sage » je dois me comporter comme tel pour le reste de ma vie ? Je ne suis pas à toi Sasuke, et je suis encore capable de tenir des propos parfaitement sondé malgré l'alcool. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, son regard n'avait pas cillée et sa voix n'avait pas dérapé. Le jeune Uchiwa l'avait bel et bien vexé. Puis, elle passa devant lui, continuant son chemin sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

«Alors prouve moi le, que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille. Avais répondu contre toute attente le brun. »

Ce qui stoppa net la jeune fille, elle se retourna ver lui et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers lui.

Elle rétrécit, timidement, la distance entre leurs deux visages.

Mais paniqua quand un bruit de voiture se fit entendre, alors qu'elle fut une nouvelle fois, projetée au sol.

Etendu sur l'herbe fraiche elle r'ouvrie les yeux et croisa rapidement les prunelles noir du jeune Uchiwa. Alors que leurs souffles affolés se mélangèrent des phares les éclairés. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment avant que l'un deux réagisse :

« Je..Je crois qu'elle est partie. Souffla la rose sans pour autant quitter les yeux d'encre du garçon. Celui-ci releva c'est même yeux avant de constater que c'était une simple voiture de civil.

Il se releva donc et tandis une main à la jeune fille afin de la relever.

Cependant, une fois levé, elle ne lâcha pas la main chaude et ample du brun.

Le trajet se fit en silence malgré le fait que la jeune Haruno trébucha de nombreuse fois.

Très vite il rejoignit la demeure des Uchiwa, alors que le brun fit tourner la clef dans la serrure le plus doucement possible la jeune fille a ses coter admirai cette magnifique et grande maison. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait, pourtant elle lui donner des cours de soutient depuis quelque mois mais il fessait toujours sa a la bibliothèque ou chez elle…

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et laissa entré la jeune fille avant elle, avant qu'elle s'étale au sol dans un bruit sourd à cause de la contre marche juste devant la porte.

Sasuke s'empressa de la relever, remarquant qu'elle c'était endormi il la porta jusqu'à la chambre, manquant de peu de s'étaler, lui aussi, dans les escaliers.

Puis il l'allongea sur le lit, poussa quelques mèches rose qui cacher son visage et sortie son téléphone.

« Allo Mme Haruno ? C'est Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? Le jeune que ma fille aide dans ses études c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Je voulais seulement vous prévenir qu'ont compte réviser encore tard dans la nuit. Votre fille dormira dans la chambre d'ami. »

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes avant que le garçon puise enfin raccrocher.

« La chambre d'ami hein ? Ricana son frère, appuyait sur l'encadrement de la porte, sachant pertinemment, malgré son taux plutôt élever d'alcool, qu'il ni avait pas de chambre d'ami dans la vaste demeure.

-Parle moins fort tu vas réveiller les parents, espèce d'ivrogne. Lui reprocha le ténébreux avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

-Ils sont pas là les parents ! Sont parties tirées un coup à l'hôtel, comme tous les vendredi ! Hurla ledit ivrogne avant de partir dans un fou rire. »

Sasuke s'efforçait de ne pas écouter les âneries de son frère, en fermant sa porte à clef, on ne sait jamais. Puis il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, toujours endormie, malgré les cris et le rire de son abruti de frère, comme il l'appel.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, ne sachant trop quoi faire puis décida d'enlever son jean avant d'enlever celui de la rose. Découvrant une culotte noire, simple, ainsi que les yeux émeraude de la demoiselle.

-Sasuke ? Appela celle-ci

-Quoi ? Soupira le brun en enlevant le reste de ce qu'il porter, ne restant quand calçon. »

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant s'approcher de lui avant de tirer son poignet pour qu'il la rejoigne sur le lit. Sans attendre elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, le lycéen se laissa prendre au jeu, se plaça au-dessus d'elle les bras de chaque côté de la chevelure rose de la jeune fille. Mais rapidement l'odeur d'alcool dans la bouche de l'adolescente fit redescendre sur terre le brun, il se sépara d'elle, avant de se relever et de lui jeter le tee-shirt qu'il porter quelques minutes au-paravent.

« Finit de te déshabiller et enfile ça. Déclara finalement l'Uchiwa en sortant de la pièce.

L'adolescente s'exécuta, et après quelques minutes le brun rouvrit la porte, un verre à la main.

« Tien boit ça, sinon tu vas me réveiller parce que ta mal à la tête. »

La jeune fille avala le contenu sans protester avant de se coucher, en lui tournant le dos.

Sasuke éteignit la lumière et se coucha auprès de la rose, remonta les couvertures pour pas qu'elle n'attrape froid.

Mais quelque chose clocher, il le s'avait.

« Sakura ? Appela le brun alors que seul le silence lui répondit.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce que ta ? Regarde-moi. »

Malgré elle, ladite Sakura se retourna pour croiser les yeux lynx du brun, avant de détourner les siens.

Mais il continua à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède :

« Écoute, je sais... Je sais que je ne suis en rien le genre de fille que tu aimes, je suis peut-être même l'opposé de ton idéal. Je n'ai pas de long cheveux, je ne suis pas toujours habiller a la dernière mode, et encore moins doter d'une poitrine énorme, mais…

Mais tous se temps passer avec toi, pendant t'es cours de soutien ma fait découvrir qui tu étais vraiment.

Le vrai Sasuke, pas celui que tu laisses paraître. »

Le jeune homme ne s'avait que dire après cette déclaration, car bien que bourrer, elle n'en perdait pas ses mots. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune Haruno que celle-ci attendait une réponse.

Incapable de lui en apporter une, il décida que les gestes valaient mieux que les mots.

Il prit donc son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèves contre ses jumelles, un simple baisser et pourtant…

La rose ne mis que quelques secondes avant de réagir et de prendre part au baiser. Plus les secondes passé plus il fessait chaud dans la vaste pièce. Mais ça n'empêcha pas l'adolescente de se mettre à califourchon sur le garçon.

Celui-ci, ni résistant plus, il agrippa de ses mains froides ses hanches, la fessant frissonner. La jeune fille fit glisser ses lèvres humides sur le coup brulant du brun, laissant une marque de son passage.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas là, elle passa la langue sur ses tétons avant de redescendre encore, elle retracer maintenant ses abdos par quelques baisser papillons.

Le jeune Uchiwa se mordait activement la lèvre inférieur, se fessant presque saigner, pour éviter de gémire sous les baisser fiévreux de la rose. Alors que celle-ci embrasser son bas ventre, avant de placer ses deux mains de chaque coter du seul vêtement du lycéen, afin de l'enlever.

Soudain Sasuke pris conscience d'une chose : Elle n'était pas complètement sobre !

« Arrête sa, sakura sa suffi je te dis ! Hurla sasuke en prenant fermement les poignets de la rose.

-Quoi ? Sa t'as pas déranger avec les autres ! Tu veux pas de moi ? Jsuis pas assez bien foutu c'est ça ?! S'énerva sakura, alors que ses larmes couler déjà le long de ses joues.

-C'est juste... que je ne peux pas me permette de faire ce genre de chose avec toi. Sakura ne me pousse pas à bout je t'en prie »

Un silence pesant régner maintenant dans la pièce : Sakura effrayer et énervé de la réaction du jeune homme se demander pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Alors que celui-ci prenait sur lui pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

C'est alors que la jeune fille se releva précipitamment du lit avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la pièce et de se pencher.

Sasuke compris, soupira puis se leva à son tour, se plaça derrière son dos, récupéra les cheveux rose dans une main et frotta tendrement le dos de la jeune Haruno de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se retourna, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et releva ses pupilles émeraude jusqu'au brun. Celui-ci tourna des talons, lança un simple « viens » avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. L'adolescente le suivi, entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire alors que le jeune homme tapota son visage à l'aide d'un gant.

« Pardon pour toute à l'heure, je me suis emporter … S'excusa-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas préféra l'entourer de ses bras et de lui murmurer qu'elle voulait aller dormir. Le ténébreux passa donc ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la posa ensuite délicatement sur le matelas avant de s'installer à ses coter. Il l'entoura ensuite de ses bras, alors que la rose dormait déjà.

Très vite des rayons de soleil percé les rideaux, gênant la jeune fille qui enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Soudain elle senti un souffle sur sa nuque, elle coupa sa respiration, ne bougea plus d'un cheveu. Désemparer la jeune Haruno ne se souvenait de rien, ne savant que faire elle tenta de se glisser hors du lit. Non sans mal elle posa un premier pied par terre, alors qu'une voix roque la fit trembler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda l'homme à qui elle tourner le dos »

La rose ferma très fort les paupières. Elle avait deviné a qui appartenait cette voix, tellement sensuel et pourtant autoritaire. Elle prier à présent pour se souvenir de cette fichu soirée, de se souvenir qu'il ne c'était rien passer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle se leva, sans un regard pour le brun, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Ce qui ne plus guère a celui-ci, il la plaqua bien vite contre la porte, elle sentie par la même occasion son érection matinal, puis son souffle sur sa nuque. Elle gémit de surprise a se contacte, ce qui n'arrêta pas le petit jeu du jeune homme :

« Tu compte partir après ce qu'il c'est passer hier ? Murmura la voix derrière son dos. Alors qu'il entourer ses bras autour de son ventre»

A cette réflexion la rose eu un frison, elle ferma les yeux, une main toujours sur la poignet et demanda d'une voix à peine audible la vérité.

« La vérité hein ? La vérité c'est que t'es pas fichu de tenir l'alcool, alors n'essaye plus jamais de faire la belle ! Lancé froidement le jeune Uchiwa avant de tourné les talons.

-Et… Qu'est ce qui c'est passer au juste ?

-Jpense pas que t'es le cran de tout entendre. Répondit-il, avachi sur son lit. »

L'adolescente se tourna afin de lui faire face, comprenant qu'il n'était pas décider de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entre.

« Est-ce qu'on a…

-Est-ce qu'on a quoi ? Ricana le jeune homme, en posant son regard sur la rose.

-Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler !

-Non, je ne vois pas. Dit moi, t'étais moins coincé hier soir !

-Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble Sasuke ? »

Ledit Sasuke se leva, un sourire en coin coller aux lèvres, la frôla en passant pour ouvrir la porte et finalement répondu négativement avant de quitter la pièce.

Sakura soupira à cet aveu, quelques secondes passèrent puis elle partit à sa recherche, ne souhaitant être seule dans cette grande demeure.

Elle se dirigeait au bruit, puis ouvra la pièce d'où il semblait y avoir du bruit, pour tomber sur Sasuke, dans la tenue d'Adams, en train de couler de l'eau dans la baignoire.

« Eh bien, t'on innocence semble avoir disparu avec l'alcool. Ironisa celui-ci, tout en poussant la jeune fille a l'intérieure et de fermer la porte.

-Désolé ! Je m'envais ! S'écria l'Haruno avant de rencontré le torse du brun. »

Brun qui attrapa une de ses hanche d'une main et plaqua ses lèvres contre ses jumelles.

Il profita ensuite de sa surprise pour lui ôter le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté la veille.

« Uchiwa ! Le rappela la voix essoufflée de la lycéenne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer la nuit dernière mais oublie ça !

-Justement, il ne s'est rien passer. Alors que tu ma allumer une bonne partie de la soirée, tu ne croyais pas t'en sortir comme ça tous de même ? »

N'attendant aucune réponse il passa une main dans le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille, et le décrocha de l'autre.

Mais une main s'abatis sur sa joue, avant de croiser le regard plein de larme et d'inquiétude de la rose.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça !?

-Parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais hier soir.

-J'étais bourré, et puis ça ne te donne pas le droit de profité de moi comme ça. Paniqua-t-elle en le repoussant sans aucun succès.

-Dit moi que ce n'était pas la vérité, et je te laisserai partir. Souffla le ténébreux, en effleurant ses lèvres. »

Un blanc s'initia dans la petite pièce, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait cesser de se regardé. Pourtant la jeune haruno baissa le sien, et brisa le silence :

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne te mentirais pas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu peux tous te permettre avec moi, n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Qui a dit ça ? Questionna l'adolescent dans un sourire, avant de l'embrasser. Tu ne te souviens pas, mais je te raconterais si tu es sage. »

Sasuke embrassa la rose, toute lui retirant vivement son dernier vêtement. Les langues se mélangées, les souffles était courts, et les mains baladeuse.

Puis dans un mouvement non calculer ils se retrouvaient basculer dans la baignoire, ce qui ne calma pas le brun, bien au contraire.

Il attrapa les fesses rebondi de la jeune femme afin de les malaxer, de les carasses et de parfois les claqué, la danse avait du bon se dit-il pour lui-même. Puis ni tenant plus il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, pour partager la douleur en quelques sortes.

Les va et vient se fit plus profond, plus rapide, et le regarde émeraude de son amante rempli d'envie quand il rentra un deuxième doigt en elle. Pourtant une main l'arrêta :

« Tu te souviens de notre contrat ? Je te donne des cours de soutien, à condition que tu ne me prennes pas pour une de ces filles, que tu me respect réellement.

-Tu ne leurs ressemble en rien, maitresse. Souri-t-il en repoussant quelques mèches rose collé au front de celle-ci.

-Notre relation s'arrête ici, je ne pourrais supporter de te partager avec elles.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fou de c'est putain, sois a moi et j'arrêterais se petit jeux. Pour la première fois, Sakura se rendu compte qu'il parler sérieusement avec elle. »

Les larmes glissaient le long des pommettes de la jeune fille, elle les laissa couler sans prendre la peine de les essuyer. A quoi bon de vouloir être pudique alors qu'elle est nue devant ses yeux.

De toute façon elle était toujours à nue devant lui, elle ne pouvait pas cacher ses petit secret, il avait ce dont pour faire craquer ses nerfs, la réveiller au grand jour. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et lui répondit, de ses lèvres tremblantes :

« Dit le moi.

-Je t'aime, Sakura, je t'aime tellement… »

Les souffles se rapprochaient, tandis que sakura se posa sur les jambes du brun, leurs lèvres se rencontra, et ne se quittèrent plus pendant de longues minutes, tous deux se caresser de part et d'autre du corps, leurs gémissement résonner dans la petite pièce d'eau.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Questionna la rose, quelque peu essoufflé.

-Je ne veux te forcer à rien, on a le temps.

-Nan, je le veux… Et... Toi aussi à ce que je vois. Ricana-t-elle avant d'embrasser son coup.

-Très bien mais pas ici. »

Il se releva, très vite imiter par la jeune Haruno, il la souleva dans un baisser, puis la reposa sur le tapi. Il prit tous de même soin de vider la baignoire sous le rire aigue de la jeune fille. Puis il passa une serviette autour de celle-ci, déverrouilla la porte avant de s'engager dans le couloir, toujours accrocher aux lèvres de la rose, qui avait entourer les hanches du jeune homme de ses jambes, et tenter vainement de tenir la serviette.

« Jcroyais que c'était moi ton préférer ! Ironisa Itachi dans le couloir, qui avait semble-t-il dessaouler de la veille. »

Pour seul réponse un claquement de porte se fit entendre, les deux amants trop occupé l'avaient totalement ignoré. A peine le verrou enclencher Sakura, toujours accrocher au brun, fit tomber la serviette, avant que celui-ci l'allongea sur le lit, se placent au-dessus d'elle. Il en profita pour caresser le mince corps de l'adolescente dans un baiser passionner.

Dans un mouvement calculer il fit glisser la jambe de sakura sur son épaule, agrippa sa fesse et entra lentement en elle. Il agrippa la fine main de son amante avant de commencer ses va et viens sous les gémissements de celle-ci.

Sakura s'agrippa, caressa, griffa le dos du jeune homme de son autre mains, les cris remplaça soupires et gémissements.

Sa tête bascula en arrière quand elle atteignit le septième ciel, elle y fut rejoint peu après par le jeune Uchiwa, qui s'écroula à ses côtés.

« Alors… On est… ensemble ? Questionna la jeune fille après quelques minutes. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il la tira simplement vers lui pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur lui, avant de l'entourer de ses bras musclé en déposant un chaste baisser sur les cheveux rose de celle-ci.

« Qu'est ce qu'on serait sinon ? Je ne pouvais pas te rejeter après la déclaration que tu m'as faite hier soir.

-Qu'elle déclaration ? S'étouffa la jeune Haruno en se relevant sur ses coudes.

-Celle de la fille bourrée que tu étais hier. Ricana le brun sous le regard noir de l'adolescente. »


End file.
